


Silver Platter

by ShowMeAHero



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Taako's given an order that's almost impossible to follow. Magnus enforces the rules.





	Silver Platter

**Author's Note:**

> The taagnus gc... will kill me.

Taako’s lounging on Magnus’ bed, flicking magic off his hands, flashes of sparks dancing between his fingertips. Magnus is doing pull-ups on his bedroom door frame, making sure to get his chin over the frame each time. Taako’s distracted by him; he had come in here originally while he was doing some embroidery, but the fabric and thread have been abandoned on the floor while he shoots magic off into the air and watches Magnus’ muscles pull with each lift.

“Looking good, big guy,” Taako comments. Magnus grunts, then lets go of the door frame, dropping to his feet, knees bent. Taako watches as he straightens up, rolling his neck, stretching his arms to pop his shoulders. He’s all broad and strong and huge, and Taako’s fingers sputter with blue sparks as he loses focus on the little charms.

“What’s that spell?” Magnus asks, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. Taako stares up at him.

“It’s… just called _Spark,”_ Taako tells him. “Lup and I brewed it up. I can do different colors, too, if you wanna see.”

“Can you do pink?” Magnus asks. He comes closer to the bed, grabs one of the glasses of water Taako put on the nightstand, and chugs half of it. He pours some of it into his palm and uses it to splash his face and run through his hair. Taako can’t stop looking at him.

“Yeah,” Taako says. He lifts his hand again and focuses for a second before he snaps his fingers and summons the pink sparks between his fingers. He rolls them across and around his knuckles like a coin, then shoots them into the air. Magnus grins.

“Cool,” Magnus comments. He runs his hand through his hair, slicking it back against his head. Taako sits up, watching him, feeling a heated throb start up between his legs. “You okay? You’re kinda quiet.”

“Just enjoying the show,” Taako tells him. Magnus glances towards the door frame, then back to Taako, looking confused for a moment. He looks down at his shirtless chest and his smile evolves into something a little warmer. “Gotta admit, it’s an _excellent_ show. Is there an encore?”

Magnus puts the glass back down on the nightstand and reaches down, runs his fingers through Taako’s hair. He slows at the back of Taako’s head, then tightens his grip slightly, pulling Taako’s head back just a little, exposing his throat, tipping his face up to look at Magnus. Taako swallows, and Magnus pulls a little harder.

“If you want there to be,” Magnus says. Taako nods, as best as he can from this angle. Magnus lets go of his hair, uses his hand to stroke Taako’s face instead. He rubs under Taako’s eye, across his cheekbone, cupping Taako’s face in his hand. “Do you want there to be?”

“Hell yeah, my man,” Taako tells him. Magnus nods, lets go of Taako and goes back to the door. He shuts the door and then turns, leaning back against it, folding his arms across his chest.

“Undress,” Magnus says. Taako just looks at him for a second. “Is this okay?”

 _“Yes,”_ Taako replies. Magnus motions to him.

“Then undress,” Magnus repeats. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Taako nods, grabbing his shirt at the hem and tugging it up and over his head. He watches Magnus’ eyes track over his bare chest, and so he shifts a little, just a slight tease, tipping his shoulders to show off. Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. Taako lifts his hips, shimmies out of his skirt, leaving him sitting there in just his panties and his stockings. He reaches for one of the stockings, but Magnus lifts his hand.

“Stop,” Magnus says. Taako does, freezes with his hands over his thigh, fingers on the top of one stocking. “Leave those. I’ll get ‘em.”

“Okay,” Taako says. Magnus, bare-chested but still in his shorts, climbs up onto the bed and settles over Taako’s hips. He drops, resting his weight on Taako’s body, and Taako almost moans for having the heavy pressure on himself. Magnus looks down at him, gauging if it’s too much, but Taako just squirms, trying to get friction from Magnus’ weight. Magnus reaches down and pushes Taako’s shoulders back, pinning him against the pillows.

“You’re not going to cum until I say you can,” Magnus tells him. Taako’s mouth goes dry. “If you do, I’m going to punish you. Okay?”

“Yes, okay, yeah,” Taako replies. “That— That sounds good.”

“You’re so chatty,” Magnus says. He runs his hands down Taako’s bare chest, stops to press his thumb into one of Taako’s nipples. Taako makes a high sound, back arching up into the touch. Magnus uses his other hand to push Taako back down, one big palm over the middle of his chest. “Just say yes and no, okay?”

“Y…es,” Taako says, catching himself from saying anymore. Magnus pinches his nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, and Taako sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“Good boy,” Magnus says. Taako whines a little, and Magnus grins at him. He ducks his head down, shimmies a little down Taako’s thighs to get his mouth over Taako’s nipple. He mouths at him, then bites, and Taako cries out, fists clenching in Magnus’ sheets. Magnus sucks at his nipple, then lifts his head, tips back to lick over the irritated skin. He moves further down, kissing down the center of Taako’s chest to his navel, then lower, burying his nose in Taako’s stomach, biting the edge of Taako’s panties between his teeth. Taako moans, trying to shift his hips into Magnus’ face. Magnus grips his hips in his big hands and shoves him back down.

“Don’t,” Magnus says. Taako nods, dropping his head back against the pillows as Magnus holds him in place and lowers his head even further, hot breath ghosting over Taako’s panties. Taako can feel that his panties are already wet, and they stick to his lips when Magnus presses his face into them. Taako exhales raggedly, and Magnus mouths at his clit over the fabric of the panties. Taako moans, unable to stop himself from bucking up into Magnus’ face.

“What did I say?” Magnus asks. He shoves Taako’s hips back down, and Taako groans. “Well? What did I say?”

“You said not to,” Taako breathes. Magnus digs his fingers into his hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises in his skin.

“Then don’t,” Magnus says. He sits back, puts the heel of his hand against Taako’s clit, and pushes down. Taako moans, forces himself not to push himself into the pressure. Magnus smiles at him, moving his hand in hard, tight, slow circles. “Much better.”

“Thank you,” Taako replies. Magnus pushes his hand in harder, and Taako gasps, heat building between his legs. Magnus looks up at him, studying his face for a moment before he withdraws his hand. _“Fuck.”_

“Watch it,” Magnus warns him. He ducks his head back down and pulls Taako’s panties aside. He takes a second to just look at Taako’s pussy, like he’s studying it, making Taako _ache_ with anticipation, Eventually, he leans in, licking with the flat of his tongue from Taako’s entrance up to his clit, and Taako full-body shudders.

“Yes,” Taako says, and Magnus lifts his head to smile at him.

“Good,” Magnus tells him. He leans in and licks him again. Taako fights the urge to push forward into him, and Magnus lifts his hands to spread Taako’s lips apart so he can get his mouth around Taako’s clit. He lightly scrapes his teeth over it, then sucks, and Taako squeezes his eyes shut, moaning breathily. Magnus keeps sucking at his clit, and Taako keeps gasping, getting closer and closer to the edge, and when he feels like he’s about to finally tip over, Magnus pulls back. Taako whines, covering his face with his hands.

“Come _on,”_ Taako gasps. Magnus sits back, moves backwards to get off of Taako’s thighs. He pushes Taako’s legs until his knees are bent, spreading them apart so he can settle in between them. Taako is aching with anticipation, waiting for Magnus’ next move, but it doesn’t come right away.

“I want you to cool off first,” Magnus says. Taako digs the heels of his hands into his closed eyes and tries to catch his breath. Taako shakes his head. “What, you don’t want me to?”

“I _want_ you to let me fucking bust a nut,” Taako says. Magnus is quiet, and when Taako pulls his hands away from his face to look at him, Magnus is just watching him. Taako looks up at him, waiting for him to do something.

“I told you, you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you,” Magnus repeats. “Don’t ask again or it’ll take longer. Got it?”

“Yes,” Taako says. His hands twitch towards his cunt, and Magnus’ hands snap up, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the bed.

“You’re not going to touch yourself,” Magnus says. “Only I can touch you.”

“Only you,” Taako says. Magnus looks a little excited at that, eyes a little darker, hands twitching slightly, so Taako latches onto it. “Yeah, you’re the only one who can touch me. You’re it. You’re _it_ for me, Mags.”

“Fucking— Nice try,” Magnus tells him, as soon as he catches on. He wraps his fingers loosely around one of Taako’s ankles, then runs his hand up Taako’s calf, up over his knee, down his thigh. He stops, brushes his fingertips over the edge of the stocking. It’s black lace against his skin, and when Magnus slips his fingers into the band, Taako’s thighs prickle with goosebumps. Magnus slides the stocking down slowly, kissing at every inch of skin as he exposes it, and Taako lets his head fall back again, lets himself feel the sensations as Magnus so, _so_ slowly kisses to his knee, then down his calf to his ankle again. He slips the stocking off of Taako and flings it aside, then turns to the other one.

“You look so good all laid out like this,” Magnus says. He sucks a mark into the inside of Taako’s thigh, and Taako trembles, exhaling shakily. He moves to the edge of Taako’s stocking, nipping at his skin. He bites the stocking between his teeth and pulls it down, yanks it off with his teeth. Taako moans, a high sound in the back of his throat. Magnus tosses the second stocking off the edge of the bed to join the other one, then lays down in between Taako’s legs to lick over the outside of Taako’s panties, from his entrance to his clit all over again, and Taako squirms.

“You’re so wet for me,” Magnus comments. “You smell so fucking good. I’ll bet you taste just as good, don’t you?”

“You can find out if you want,” Taako says. Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “…Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus says, grinning. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes,” Taako replies. Magnus licks him over his panties again, then takes them in his hands, ripping them in half and tossing them to the floor. Taako reaches out and casts _Mending,_ and the two halves of his panties stitch themselves back together. Magnus exhales against him.

“God, it’s so fucking hot when you use magic,” Magnus says. Taako laughs a little, then lifts his hand, shooting sparks off his fingertips again. Magnus grabs him by the hips and shoves him down, holding him in place. “I’m not kidding.”

“Me, neither,” Taako replies. Magnus digs his nails into Taako’s skin. “Sorry.”

“I’m not afraid of drawing this out even more,” Magnus says. “Only person you’re hurting is yourself.”

“Mmm,” Taako says, keeping his mouth shut. He wordlessly lifts his hands and lets a pink spark shoot out of his hand. Magnus drops his head and licks into Taako’s entrance, pushes his tongue into the tight muscle, and Taako moans at the new touch, filling him up until Taako relaxes and opens up. Magnus pulls out, drags his tongue up, tasting Taako all the way up until he gets to Taako’s clit. He sucks again, slipping one finger into Taako’s cunt as he does, and Taako gasps. Magnus’ fingers are so big that one is thick enough to clench around, but Magnus is working at moving, at opening him up. The pressure on his clit is almost too much, and Taako chases the feeling, trying to follow a climax, but Magnus lifts his head.

“Not until I say,” Magnus says. “Or I’ll punish you.”

Honestly, that’s basically what Taako _wants,_ but he nods. Magnus licks at his clit again, then slips a second finger alongside the first, twisting them slowly, crooking his fingers inside so that Taako gasps, twitching. Magnus shifts his fingers until he hits something inside of Taako that makes his vision fuzzy for a second. Magnus does it again, stroking at his walls, and Taako gasps each time on the movements, trying to get enough friction to cum. Magnus eats him out for a little bit like that before adding a third finger, and Taako’s all but sobbing, fingers wrapped up in the sheets as he white-knuckles them, holding on for want of something to ground him.

“You’re right,” Magnus tells him. “You taste _amazing.”_

Taako nods, squirming just a little bit. Magnus reaches up and holds Taako in place with one big hand, palm against his sternum, fingers spread across his chest. He twists his fingers inside of Taako, and Taako moans, forcing himself not to move. Magnus does that again, and again, then licks over Taako’s clit, and Taako _groans,_ a filthy sound, and Magnus pulls away, just as it was almost enough to push him over the edge. Magnus pulls his fingers out of Taako’s cunt in one swift movement.

“Oh, fuck,” Taako gasps, walls clenching around nothing, and Magnus sits back, pulls his shorts and underclothes off, taking his huge cock in his hand and stroking upwards slowly, twisting his wrist a little. Taako props himself up on his elbows and watches as Magnus jerks himself so, so steadily, evenly, looking Taako over like he’s deciding what he wants to do next. Eventually, he climbs up over Taako, and Taako can feel his hard cock pressing into Taako’s stomach. He wants to touch it, to grab it, to sink down on it and feel it fill him up as much as he can take, as far as it can go.

Magnus doesn’t do anything yet, just settles himself over Taako and ducks his head down, kissing at Taako’s neck. He nips at his skin, bites down to the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he bites down, breaking the flushed skin. Taako moans, a high, reedy sound, at the feeling of being _marked,_ at the sensation of Magnus’ teeth through his skin, that Magnus _needs_ him like that, _wants_ him like that. His hands come up involuntarily, fisting in Magnus’ hair, and Magnus groans, apparently breaking his own rule about Taako not touching him or moving much. Taako takes full advantage as Magnus caves, bucking up against Magnus’ dick, just to feel the hard, huge line of it against his body again.

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus gasps, head dropping down against Taako’s shoulder. He pulls back, reaches down between them, rubs at Taako’s clit with his thumb, fast and rough, until Taako’s gasping quickly, trying to catch his breath, trying to chase a climax that’s been evading him all night. He feels like he’s finally about to get it when Magnus pulls away completely, sitting back and taking his hands away, removing himself from Taako entirely. Taako blinks his eyes open, staring up at Magnus where he’s kneeling above him.

“What the fuck?” Taako asks, choked. Magnus frowns at him, brow furrowed.

“You aren’t going to cum until I say so,” Magnus says again. “You just— You _aren’t,_ got it?”

“Yes,” Taako moans. “Yes, please, go ahead, _God,_ do whatever you want—”

“I want to fuck you,” Magnus says. He looks Taako over, looks at his open, wet, aching pussy, and then glances back up to Taako’s face. “I’m going to.”

“Please,” Taako says. Magnus grabs Taako’s hips in his hands, lines himself up with Taako’s entrance. Taako can feel the head of his cock nudging against his clit, for a moment, before he adjusts himself and slides the head into Taako’s entrance. Taako twitches, fingers clenching in Magnus’ sheets, and Magnus moves, inch by agonizing inch, slowly filling Taako with painstaking consistency. Once he’s fully sheathed inside of him, Magnus stops, catching his breath. Taako clenches around him, overjoyed to be this full and fucking overstimulated from the whole goddamn night.

Magnus reaches up, pushes Taako’s curly hair back from his sweaty face. Taako leans into his palm, chest heaving, Magnus so deep inside of him that he wants to hold him there and keep him forever. Magnus swipes his thumb under Taako’s eye.

“I love you so fucking much,” Magnus says. Taako nods, and Magnus lets him go, pulling back to drag one of Taako’s legs up over his shoulder, hooking his knee on the broad bone and muscles. Taako wraps his hands up in his own hair, yanks as Magnus finds his right position and pulls back far enough to pound back in, shoving Taako back against the pillows. Taako gasps, groans, yanks at his own hair, and Magnus thrusts again, and again, and again, until he’s found a good pace and he’s pounding into Taako steadily. Taako gasps on each shove inside; Magnus’ dick is so, _so_ huge and it's deep enough to elicit a shockwave through him each time.

Taako wants to reach down, wants to rub at his clit, but when his hands so much as twitch towards their hips, Magnus smacks his hands away. He wraps one hand around Taako’s thigh, his other hand going under Taako’s back, and he holds him there, keeps him in place as he fucks him with enthusiasm and a slowly-disappearing rhythm. Taako knows he’s close, knows that once Magnus cums, he can probably cum, too.

“I want to cum inside of you,” Magnus says. Taako nods. “That’s okay?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Taako says. “Can I—”

“No,” Magnus growls, and he shoves in again, and Taako groans, the friction from their bodies almost enough but not quite, not _there_ yet. Magnus fucks him into the mattress, the sounds of skin meeting skin filling the room, and Magnus finishes inside of him, spills there as he repeats Taako’s name, over and over, and Taako’s ready to fucking cry from how sensitive and horny he is.

“Please, Magnus, please, I have to— I can’t do it, I _have_ to cum, please,” Taako begs, and Magnus huffs a laugh, pulling Taako’s leg off his shoulder and sliding out of him. Taako’s cunt clenches around nothing, and he gasps, shaking his head, grabbing at his own hair and yanking. “Magnus, _please.”_

“Not yet,” Magnus says.

 _“Please,”_ Taako repeats, and Magnus reaches up, wraps his hand around Taako’s throat and holds him there. Taako swallows, and he wants to cum so _fucking_ bad, the sensation of Magnus’ fingers lightly squeezing his throat making his cunt throb painfully. He can feel Magnus’ cum dripping out of him, smeared across his pussy and over his thighs. Magnus rubs his thumb into the space below the joint of Taako’s jaw.

“You,” Magnus starts to say, leaning over Taako, pressing his weight into him, still half-catching his breath, “will cum when _I say so._ And not a second sooner. Do you understand me, or no?”

“Yes,” Taako breathes. “Yes, yes, but _please,_ I _have_ to—”

Magnus drops his head, cuts him off with a bruising kiss. Taako sobs into it; the combination of his kiss, the hand at his throat, the pain in his shoulder from Magnus’ teeth, the aching need between his legs, it’s all too much. Magnus keeps kissing him, deeper and deeper, licking into his mouth and kissing him sloppily, tipping his head to the side for a better angle. He gets his hand in between the two of them, circles Taako’s clit with his thumb, and Taako _whines,_ his voice high and needy. He can feel himself getting so close, and Magnus’ hand pulls away again, and Taako knows he’s _right there,_ that he just needs a _little_ bit more and he can finally make it. Magnus won’t give it to him, though, so Taako’s hips twitch up.

Magnus’ fingers tighten on his throat.

“Don’t try it,” Magnus warns him. Taako looks him over, gauging him for a second, before he squirms and tries it again. Magnus pulls back, hauls Taako up and turns him around, laying him down on his back so his head is at the foot of the bed. He gets up and off the bed, leaving Taako completely alone and untouched, and stands next to him, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back on. Taako watches, bewildered, devastated.

“What’re you doing?” Taako asks. Magnus doesn’t even look at him.

“I told you not to and you did anyways,” Magnus says. “So, I’m gonna leave you here to decide if you’re gonna listen or not.”

“Magnus, no, please, _fuck,_ I have to—” Taako starts to say, and Magnus runs his fingertips over the bite mark on Taako’s shoulder. He moves his hand up, sliding into Taako’s hair, grabs on, jerks his head to the side, and Taako straight-up _sobs,_ gasping for air as tears come into his eyes, and he wants to cum so _badly,_ and Magnus is wearing his shorts again, and he’s worried he’s never going to get to fucking finish.

“You don’t _have_ to do anything,” Magnus says. “Just like _I_ don’t have to do anything. I do it because I _want_ to.”

“I _want_ to cum,” Taako says.

“You’re so fucking mouthy,” Magnus says. He looks Taako over for a second, thinking something over, it looks like. “Shut up.”

Taako stares right back, tears in his eyes, streaking down his face, bruises on his throat, bruises on his hips, an aching need throbbing between his legs, fire deep inside his belly. He looks up at Magnus, stares at him, the person he loves most in the whole fucking universe, and he says, _“Make me.”_

Magnus’ eyes darken, just a little, and he climbs back over the bed, shoving Taako into the mattress seemingly without even thinking it through. Taako laughs breathlessly, and Magnus rolls his hips down against Taako’s, and Taako bucks his hips up, trying to get friction against Magnus’ shorts, _any_ friction, any _anything_ he can possibly get. Magnus reaches down, circles his clit, slips four fingers into Taako’s cunt and twists them _up,_ crooks them at the knuckle and Taako sobs.

“Please, please, you have to let me, you _have_ to,” Taako says. Magnus grins at him.

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Magnus repeats. He shifts downwards, keeps his fingers inside Taako as he sucks at his clit, and Taako can feel the edge coming up so fast.

“Please,” Taako begs again.

“Don’t do it,” Magnus tells him, but Taako knows he won’t be able to control it if he gets any closer.

“I’m going to,” Taako says, and Magnus withdraws everything again, and Taako can feel the tears streaking down his face.

“When you _earn it,_ you’ll get to,” Magnus tells him. He sits back, and Taako drags his hands down his face, struggling to catch his breath. “Stop being so fucking mouthy and maybe you’ll earn it.”

“And I said _make me,”_ Taako reminds him. Magnus stares at him, then rocks forwards, dives in, half-hard dick already almost fully hard again as he slams into Taako, still clothed in his shorts. Taako reaches down between them and gets one hand into Magnus' shorts, wraps his fingers around Magnus’ cock, jerks him sharply, and Magnus _snarls,_ bites Taako’s bottom lip hard, and Taako’s breath all punches out of him at once. Magnus sits back, yanks his shorts back off, and his dick’s already finally fucking fully hard again. Magnus’ hard cock rocks against Taako’s hip as he thrusts shallowly, and Taako rolls his hips up. Magnus takes his cock in his hand, pulls Taako up by the shoulder.

“Stay there,” Magnus tells him, and Taako does, waiting as Magnus jerks himself fast, and hard, taking himself in his huge hand and staring right at Taako as he brings himself to the edge. “You get to watch _me_ cum twice, if you’re going to fucking try me on this.”

“Go ahead,” Taako says. Magnus drops his head, eyes squeezing shut as he brings himself back towards climax, and then he looks up at Taako.

“God, I fucking love you,” Magnus says, and a moan slips out of Taako’s mouth, and Magnus is finally cumming again, all over Taako’s chest and face. Taako shuts his eyes, gasps, and licks at the inside of his mouth to catch the taste. Next thing he knows, he’s being shoved back down, and he opens his eyes to see Magnus staring down at him with such open lust that he feels himself creeping back to the edge again.

“Please,” Taako says. “Please. _Make me.”_

Magnus shifts back, gets his head between Taako’s legs and sucks on his clit, sucks hard, shoves his fingers back inside him and rocks his face into Taako’s cunt and Taako cries out, unable to keep quiet. His thighs are trembling— His whole body is shaking, really, like a leaf, and he can’t contain everything he’s feeling, not anymore. He keeps up his string of pleas, begging Magnus to please let him cum, please, _please, you have to, please, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t, I have to, please—_

“Okay, okay, yes, you can— _Yes,”_ Magnus says, finally, _finally._ Taako sobs, and Magnus sucks hard on his clit, crooks his fingers, and Taako lets himself finally reach the fucking edge, finally lets himself cum, and it’s _so_ fucking good, Taako can barely stay conscious. His climax rips through him, a ball of fire shooting through his body from deep in his belly and out, making his hands numb and his vision staticky and he’s sobbing, the sensation is too much and Magnus isn’t pulling back, is milking him for all he has. Taako can’t get the presence of mind to push him away.

“Come on,” Magnus says, “I know you can do it, come on, I know you can go again—”

That’s enough, and Taako’s already cumming a second time, tears streaking down his face, and he grabs Magnus’ hair in his hands, and everything is _Magnus,_ everything focuses in on Magnus’ touch, on his eyes, on his face, on how much Taako fucking _loves_ him. His every thought is _consumed_ with Magnus, Magnus, _Magnus._ He can barely breathe, he’s wetter than he’s ever been in his whole life, and he’s so fucking happy, he could die here without any regrets.

Magnus sits back, wipes his face off with the back of his arm. He’s all sweaty, hair plastered to his face, and Taako props himself up on his elbows to look at him.

“You okay?” Magnus asks. Taako nods, still gasping to catch his breath. Magnus gets up and leaves the bed, leaves the room briefly and comes back with a couple of washcloths. He kneels between Taako’s legs and cleans him gently, so gently, careful with how he moves and what he touches. He keeps going so tenderly until Taako’s clean, and then he tosses the washcloth aside and picks up the other one, goes after Taako’s chest and face with it, cleaning him off completely. When he finishes, he throws the washcloth to join the other one on the floor, then climbs off the bed again.

“I’m gonna pick you up,” Magnus tells him. Taako nods, watching him as Magnus hauls him up into his arms. He shifts Taako’s weight, holds him in one huge arm as he tears the top sheet off the bed. He lays Taako back down on the clean fitted bed-sheet, then digs under the bed for a different blanket. Taako buries his head in the pillows, exhausted and wrung-out and feeling fucking high on the sensation of loving Magnus so much, he’d let him do _anything._

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks again as he climbs into bed.

“Yeah, I am, no worries,” Taako says. Magnus pulls Taako up against him, wraps around him and holds him close.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Magnus tells him. “I know I got— It was a little intense. Was it too much?”

“Hell fucking no,” Taako reassures him. “Hell _fucking no._ If you did that every day for the rest of my life, I’d die happy.”

“If we did that every day for the rest of our lives, I’d definitely die,” Magnus jokes. Taako buries his face in Magnus’ chest. “You’re so fucking hot, dude. I’d gladly let you kill me.”

“You’re so fucking weird,” Taako mumbles into his chest. “Thank you. That really was— That was good.”

“Okay, good,” Magnus says. Taako lets Magnus tip his head back with a hand on his chin, fingers holding his face there. He kisses Taako softly, so gently, so lovingly. When he pulls back, he looks down at Taako’s shoulder. He winces a little, breath sucking in through his teeth. “That looks— I’m sorry, I bit you really hard. It looks like I broke the skin, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Taako says, and _means_ it, because Magnus wanted him _that_ badly, badly enough to mark him, and Taako kinda wants to keep the mark. Magnus looks at his face like he’s reading his thoughts, then pulls Taako back in to kiss again.

“I love you so much,” Magnus says. _“So_ much. I can’t even tell you.”

“Right back atcha, big guy,” Taako tells him. He leans back against him, looking up at the ceiling. “Sorry if I fucked up your workout.”

“Best kind of workout,” Magnus laughs. Taako hums to himself, then lifts his hand again, letting pink sparks roll out between his fingertips again. Magnus kisses the side of his head softly, the barest hint of pressure. Taako’s still shaking, lightly, but Magnus is holding him close, and he’s so fucking _pleased,_ and he’s also already halfway to planning the next time they can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
